


Succinct

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Advent Calendar prompts, Christmas Cards, Day 1, Episode: s01e13 Beyond the Sea, F/M, Light Angst, Musing, post-episode, txf-prompt-box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder’s musing in the office after returning from his medical leave.





	Succinct

**Author's Note:**

> From txf-fanart Tumblr page Phile’s Christmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 1: Christmas Cards

Mulder was finally back at the office after his medical leave recovering from his gunshot wound. Desk duty-bound for a few more weeks as he continued with his physical therapy sessions. He looked around and noticed that the office was tidier minus the desk with a pile of old case files he was looking through in regards to Samantha before Boggs’ scheme. His gingerly walked to the desk with a cheap cane he’d purchased at the local drugstore near his apartment when he was fed up with the crutches, trying to not put too much weight on his leg. He exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he sat down, stretched out his injured leg, and booted up the computer.

It was early morning, barely 7am, and the office was drafty from the lack of heat during the weekend. The custodians didn’t come into work until 7:30am. He would have to keep himself occupied from thinking of the draft until then. Mulder moved the case files away from the computer screen and came across the Christmas card Scully had placed on his desk the last week before the holiday break. He couldn’t help but have a slight smile on his lips as he held the card again in his hands leaning back in his chair. The front of the card had an image of Marvin the Martian in a Santa hat with a phrase “Merry Christmas Earthling”. In it, Mulder read the succinct phrase in Scully’s distinct handwriting:

  
Mulder,  
Merry Christmas  
Scully

Succinct. _Mulder_ , _Merry_ _Christmas_ , _Scully_. Mulder forgot to wish her a “Merry Christmas” before she headed out of the office. He grew solemn as he read the phrase again. _Mulder_ , _Merry_ _Christmas_ _Scully_. She wouldn’t have known her father would pass away when she chose this card and signed it. She wouldn’t have known it was the last “Merry Christmas” with both parents in the Scully household.

  
Mulder remembered being drawn to her grief, her anguish when she came into the office. He could handle the sadness, the brokenness one felt when they’re bereft of a loved one. She scoffed at him calling her Dana—he supposed that is his own doing, but she didn’t draw away from his caress on her cheek when he offered his condolences. She didn’t draw away from him when he woke up from surgery, shooting him a smile as bright as the sun, under puffy, bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair.

No. He knew the moment she drew away: when he’d asked her why she didn’t believe taking another shot at saying her name again. “I’m afraid to believe,” she answered truthfully. He closed his eyes at the memory of their conversation. Scully periodically called to check in on his well-being after his discharge, but had maintained her distance since that chat, and hadn’t mentioned about her father nor Boggs again.

_Mulder_ , _Merry_ _Christmas_ _Scully_. He wonders what it would take for her to no longer be a skeptic and be open to the “impossibilities”. He perched the card beside his nameplate and logged onto the computer.


End file.
